


Iron and water

by Careless_whisper



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Huldra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careless_whisper/pseuds/Careless_whisper
Summary: You are a huldra





	Iron and water

**Author's Note:**

> I did this piece once before but I took it down and revised the living hell out of it.  
> I’m starting with back story before introducing Bucky.  
> So much revisions.   
> It had to be organic but I couldn’t fit it.

Prologue

I can’t tell you for certain how old I am. To be honest I lost count a very long time ago. I’m not your average woman. No matter how old I get I don’t seem to age, I still look as if I could be 20. It seems like anyone’s dream to live forever, but it’s a nightmare. I’ve had to watch all the people in my life die. Everyone who loved me just turning to dust by time and blowing away with the wind.  
But in return I was given the gift of life. Not my life but the life I bring back to others. Stillborns were common, but I was childless. I’d take pity on a sad mother or grieving relative. Slipping into the nursery to leave life giving nectar on their tongue and watch as the babe awakened and began crying for its mother. It gives life but cannot cure sickness. One night I was faced with choice when looking upon a sick boy. His brother was on his knees begging me to save him. The nectar could not save him, but something else could. I requested a knife and a cup from the older boy and ran to fetch it. With the knife I slit my wrist above the glass and bleeding silver into the cup, and gave it to be boy to drink. It was a disgusting and unnatural medicine, but the boy pulled through more healthy than ever. Yet, His brother seemed changed since I last saw him. I could heal thousands and still never be accepted. I wasn’t seen as giving life and they accused me of taking it. They truly were different times especially for someone considered..well...let’s say different. No matter what I’d give I was never good. I was by no means ugly, but men don’t normally like women with a cow tail growing out of their ass. It’s safe to assume I was looked upon with disdain. “She’ll seduce your husband, kidnap your children” I’ve heard it all and was quick to get sick of it.  
Now, I am no mutant. I am a huldra. A woman of the forest. The better part of my whole life has been spent detached from society within the loving embrace of the wilderness. To be recaptured into the world of man would would mean being caged and beaten like an animal.  
My best memories are when I lived in Germany. I frolicked as I pleased and paid no mind to the village folk. My life was surreal. But nothing good lasts forever. All forms of Hell broke loose and I lost my home, I lost my sense of mind. I was captured. As many ‘mutants’ were. They wanted those who were different for expirementation. I proved to be..difficult to work with. Difficult was an understatement. I became something I never thought possible. I used to be summoned to save children. I gave back life and in a moment of shear terror, I took it away. I had killed 4 men. They were ripped to shreds. This was never something I wanted to become, but now I was the monster they wanted me to be. They made the decision to have me transferred to a different facility. They called it HYDRA.


End file.
